The College Road Trip
by Magnastar
Summary: Ok, this is my first fanfic... Its pretty slipshod... I advise you not to read this unless you wanna see me being active "
1. The Plan

**Before we start I'd just like to say that I own nothing about most of the things in this story except the personalities of the three main characters... and that Pokemon contains subliminal message that force you to join the navy.**

**Policeman: Ok buddy you've been warned!**

**RC: HELP MEEEEeeeee!**

**----------**

College started...... YAY

__________

At COLLEGE

__________

Chris: LALALALALALALA! I'M NOT LISTENING! LALALA!

Jesse: What's his problem?

Tasion: Well, he read the authors message and he's trying to get him out of jail.

Chris: I'LL NEVER WATCH POKEMON AGAIN!

Jesse: YOU DIDN'T WATCH IT IN THE FIRST PLACE DUMBASS!

Chris: Oh... Never mind!

Tasion: God, college is gonna suck.

Jesse: Why -__-?

Tasion: ... Him -__-.

Chris: I'm gonna be bunking up with ya buddy ^_^!

Jesse: ... oh.

*BRING*

Tasion: Class is starting.

Chris: WHAT! ALREADY!

Jesse: What's the matter.

Chris: We haven't been on a college road trip.

Tasion: We've been at the college for less than two minutes and your saying that we haven't done something stupid that will get us in jail for at least 1 day... Why not?

Jesse: ... You guys are hopeless. Just meet me in my room anyway.

-------------------------

At some dorm room

-------------------------

Chris: That's the plan!

Jesse: What's the plan???

Chris: WEREN'T YOU LISTENING!!!

Tasion: You just came in here and said that's the plan.

Some guy: Why are you guys in my dorm room

Some guy's roommate: Yeah...

Chris, Jesse, Tasion: SHUT UP!

Others: ...x_x Sorry.

Chris: OK we go around the world searching for some fat woman in a bikini and take nude photos of her and then we tell the cops that those two did it.

Tasion + Jesse: ... -_- ' Hopeless.

Chris: Ok... Let's just drive around and think of something.

Tasion + Jesse: Fine.

Others: Can we come too.

Chris, Jesse, Tasion: o_o    NO!

Others: ... x_x *out cold*

----------

RC: What will happen as they think while in Chris's AMC Gremlin? Why am I not out of jail yet? Am I going to get out of jail, the answers to these questions and more on next week's episode of "Who Gives a Rat's Ass?"


	2. The Fun Begins

**RC: Now that I'm finally out of prison, $5000 later, I've made the second chapter enjoy!**

**----------**

**___________**

In Chris's Car

___________

Chris: Has anyone thought of something yet?

Other 2: No.

Chris: Wanna eat at this Italian restaurant?

Other 2: No.

Chris: Fine, we'll go in.

Other: 2: Fine... wait.

Chris: To late! *Drives car through window*

Waiter: Hello, my name is Mario, Now what shall-I gets-ya!

Jesse: Well, I'll have the-

Chris: AHH! Racism

Mario: But I-ma Italian.

Chris: Ohh, now you're being a stereotype eh? Well I'll show you!

*Chris started beating up Mario with his plastic fork and knife*

(RC: Don't ask me how he got out of the wrapper)

Mario: **DEAD** x_x

Chef: You killed my-a brother.

Chris: What's your name, LUIGI???

Luigi: I am, and you killed the-a famous Mario.

Chris: Well what are you gonna do about it. Shoot a fireball at me.

Luigi: *charges his hand and shoots a green bouncing fireball* Eat this!

Chris: HOLY S***

Tasion: Watch out, it's bouncing!

Luigi: Now you'll-a die, you piece-a of crap.

Chris: *jumps out of the way* you wanna play with fire huh? *Takes a frying pan off the stove which just happened to be cooking at HI* Die, stereotyper!

*The frying pan hits Luigi in the head, it is stuck to his face*

(RC: Gotta love that sticky tack ^_^)

Luigi: AHH! AHH! IT-A BURNS! *Falls into stove that just happened to be set at 900°* *Dies* *Hits silent alarm*

Jesse: Look what just happened, you killed two famous videogame characters that were running and Italian restaurant and now were running from the cops. Just great, we'll get suspended for sure.

Tasion: Or expelled.

Chris: To the airport!

----------------

At the airport

----------------

Tasion: How did we get to the airport so fast without your car, spare change, or a super fast rocket?

Chris: ... Internet?

Jesse: Stop asking unexplained questions and lets go on the 513 plane to Paris.

Tasion: Why don't you burn in hell!

Jesse: *Kicks Tasion in the leg. Hear a snapping noise. *

Tasion: x_x Sorry *Leg violently bleeding*

Chris: How do we get on?

Jesse: ... Get a bush.

-------------------

10 minutes later

-------------------

Jesse: Okay, we sneak past the ticket taker and ride in an unseated plan at first class.

Chris: IN A BUSH?

Jesse: I saw it on TV so it has to work

Tasion: ... -_-'

Ticket Taker: Hey is that a talking bush? Oh god, I drank too much again. *Talks to a mannequin* Can you tell me where the bathroom is located, and your phone number.

Jesse: Now's are chance, go for it!

----------------------------------------------------------

They make it through, in the air 30 minutes later

----------------------------------------------------------

Tasion: I'm bored, is anything good supposed to happen to us.

Chris + Jesse: O_O NOOOOOO!

*A black hole opens and the get sucked in*

Chris: I'll kill you!

----------

RC: Where will the black hole lead? I don't know I didn't make the next chapter yet. Well let's find out as you "turn the page."


	3. Pokemon Spoof Chris's World

RC: Well Chris made it out of the black hole and ended up in umm... the world of POKEMON! No I'll show that stupid cop that they DO PUT NAVY MESSAGES IN POKEMON! 

**Cop: I'll watch for the ratings**

----------

Chris: Uhh... where are we?

???: Oh my gosh, are you all right mister?

Chris: Are you a panzie? Of course I'm all right.

???: Sorry mister.

Chris SHUT THE HELL UP!

???: Ash, this guy is obviously a jerk, lets sleep under stars tonight.

Ash: Sorry, I have to have Brock teach me something. Is that ok Misty?

Misty: You're gay aren't you?

Brock: *in a girly voice* Nooooooo!

Misty: -_-' you are.

Chris: OK, OK, I'm Chris HELP ME HERE!

Ash: Not until you join the navy!

(RC: I KNEW IT! There are subliminal messages in Pokemon.

Cop: I wanna quit my job and join the navy… NO WAIT, YOU'RE RIGHT!

RC: IN YOUR FACE)

Chris: FINE I'LL JOIN THE FRIGGIN' NAVY! HELP ME HERE!

Ash: Fine. *Lifts him up like that just married moment*

Chris: Are you gay, seriously.

Ash: I'm NOT gay!

Misty: Gay people can't play Pokemon jointhenavy. I'll just have to flush your Poke ball down the toilet.

Ash: Who cares?

Misty: I'll drop Pikachu off a cliff. Into the water and an air carrier from the navy will save him. Then eat him.

Pikachu: Pika Pika Join the Navy.

Chris: Does he always talk like that?

Brock: Yeah. I can't see due to the fact I never open my eyes.

Misty: We never asked.

*After hours of arguing, it became nighttime*

Chris: Lets just camp out here tonight.

Pokemon characters: Fine!

Chris: We finally agree on something.

*Ash enters Misty's tent*

Ash: You wanted to see me?

Misty: I did. *Takes of her top*

Ash: O_O I have to go see Brock!

(RC: HE LITERALLY IS GAY!)

Misty: *Starts shedding small tears* Retard! *Puts top back on and goes to Chris's tent *

Chris: I wonder how the other two are doing.

Misty *Enters the room* Hey Chris.

Chris: Ya

Misty:  Ash is gay.

Chris: You learned that now?

Misty: I took off my top and he went to see the navy boy.

Chris: : | What are you getting at?

Misty: I want someone straight.

Chris: O_O Oh god! Umm, I have a girlfriend and I um-

Misty: We don't have to tell anyone about it.

Chris: ... I gotta go.

Misty: The zipper is locked.

Chris: How the hell is a zipper locked!

Misty: Secrets of life.

Chris: *groan* Fine.

Misty: *Takes of her top*

Chris: (Umm, wait, I have scissors for some reason.) Nice body lady. I'm gonna see you later. *Tries to cut a hole in the wall* Damn, these things can't cut butter!

Misty: Try it.

Chris: Fine, I'll spoon. WITH MY PANTS ON! 

Misty: Fine.

Chris: *Removes shirt*

-----------

Next day

-----------

(RC: Wow that was some night… now to continue the story.)

Chris: *hugging a naked Misty* Oh god I have to wash myself!

*Beep beep beep* Get ready to beam up to college transporter in 5.4.3.2.1.0

Chris: Wait, holo message. I had a great time with you and now I must go. Put Ash in a mental hospital and tell him I NEVER JOINED THE NAVY, HAHAHAHA.

RC: That's a funny chapter ^_^.


	4. Digimon Spoof Jesse's World

Cop: Well, you're right they did have subliminal messages, and I JOINED THE NAVY! LALALALALALA.  
  
RC: o_o ... ok then Just start reading the next chapter.  
  
----------  
  
RC: Oh yeah, Jesse ended up in the digital world (Digimon: SEASON ONE (BEFORE KARI) BEWARE OF THE UGLY MIMI). It burns like Coke on a rusty nail HY-UO.  
  
Jesse: Uhh... Chris? *Wakes up in a forest with no one around* *sigh* -_-'  
  
Some ugly monster thing: Blarg!  
  
Jesse: Ahhh! *Kicks him in the nads*  
  
Some ugly monster thing: Owww! x_x *Bleeds violently from the nads*  
  
A group of ugly people: *come over* A Digimon.  
  
Jesse: Aww, great. I'm in the digital world.  
  
The group of ugly people: Tai: Dumass  
Matt: Loser  
Sora: She-male  
Izzy: NERRRRRD!  
Joe: Wuss  
Mimi: Prissy, ugly, butfaced, possible gay (more to come)  
TK: Baby  
  
Izzy: *drops dead* Joe: *drops dead* TK: *drops dead* Matt: *drops dead*  
  
Other three: HAHAHA LOSERS! *Notice Jesse next to some ugly monster thing and checks to see if she's ok*  
  
Tai: Are you ok?  
  
Jesse: Yeah, I'm fine.  
  
Sora: How did you beat that Digimon?  
  
Jesse: o_o? What the hell?  
  
Mimi: Well a Di-  
  
Jesse: AHHHH! UNCLEAN! MY EYES BURN! AHHHH! *Runs away*  
  
Matt: *Becomes alive again*  
  
Mimi: *drops dead*  
  
Matt: Hey come back! (Hehehe, I can get all over her)  
  
Tai: Stop running, she died! (Hehehe, I can get all over her)  
  
Sora: We just wanna talk to you! (Hehehe, I can get all over her)  
  
Jesse: *finds herself at an unmanned ice cream stand* Hey cool, FREE ICE CREAM! *Gorges*  
  
Other 3: Phew, we found you.  
  
Tai: Do you know how dangerous it is to just run around on your own?  
  
Matt: Yeah! You should've let me go with you!  
  
Tai: Why you? Assface  
  
Matt: Jackhole  
  
Tai: MIMI!  
  
Matt: *starts crying*:'(  
  
Tai: Hehehe!  
  
*Some gay monster pops out of a tree*  
  
Some gay monster: LALALA  
  
Jesse: Stay back, I've got Jimmies. *Throws Jimmies at Some gay monster*  
  
Some gay monster: AHHH! All I see is a horrible rainbow!  
  
Jesse: and Mountain Dew *sprays in some gay monster's eyes*  
  
Some gay monster: AHHH! MY EYES! *Dies* x_x  
  
Tai: ... O_O  
  
Matt: ...O_O  
  
Sora: Cool butterfly, hehehe.  
  
Tai: I wanna screw you!  
  
Matt: I wanna screw you!  
  
Sora: I wanna screw you!  
  
*Beep beep beep* Going to college transporter in 5.4.3.2.1.0  
  
Jesse: -_-' THANK GOD!  
  
----------  
  
RC: ... that was close! That's the end.................. of the chapter! 


	5. Yugioh Spoof Tasion's World

RC: Ewwwwwww! MIMI SEASON 1 IS SO UGLY! Ewwwwwwww!  
  
----------  
  
Tasion: ... uhh ... GIANT DOUNOUGHT!  
  
People in a crowd: o_o? Is he crazy?  
  
Girl: Let's throw stuff at him.  
  
Boy: Like pennies, we don't need them anyway.  
  
Pennies: *goes through Tasion's head*  
  
Tasion: *violently bleeds from head* AHHHH!  
  
------------------ In the hospital ------------------  
  
Tasion: mmm... uhh... AHHH! LINCON! WHERE THE HELL AM I!  
  
Nurse: You're in Domino City Hospital.  
  
Tasion: ... O_O, I'm in Elmo's world!  
  
Nurse: ... You can go anytime... NOW! *Kicks Tasion out the door*  
  
Two kids: DUEL!  
  
Tasion: Hey, I'm in the world of Yu-gi-oh!  
  
On a huge intercom: The finals are now starting and you can see them by paying $250 to Kaiba Pay per View!  
  
Tasion: Hey I'm gonna go there.  
  
--------------------------------------- At the place where the finals are ---------------------------------------  
  
Guy: Hey, how did you get here without six locater cards?  
  
Tasion: ... *punches Guy in the face*  
  
Guy: x_x*nose bleeding violently*  
  
Tristan: Okay Serenity, time to take your bandages off.  
  
Serenity: *takes off bandages* Wow, Joey is dueling thank you Tristan. *Looks at Tristan* AHHHH! Hey, I can't see. I've gone blind by looking at you. *Take out pistol and aimlessly shoots Tristan in the head in one shot! *  
  
Tristan: x_x *dead*  
  
Announcer: Joey loses to Kaiba!  
  
Kaiba: I win, NOW YOU DIE. *Throws Mokuba at him*  
  
Joey: x_x *dead*  
  
Announcer: Now for the final match! Yugi Moto versus Seto Kaiba.  
  
Yugi: Go millennium puzzle!  
  
Yami: Time to duel!  
  
Kaiba: So be it.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------- 3 episodes later, Slipher (Orisis) and Obelisk are on the field -------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kaiba: NOW I'LL SHOW YOU THAT MY GOD CARD IS THE BETTER ONE!  
  
Yami: YOU'RE MISGUIDED, MY BEAST WILL BE TRIAMPHUNT!  
  
Tasion: Cool... I'm gonna get some tacos. *Trips over one of the holographic thingies and it hits another holographic thing until it hits all four* ... Oops.  
  
Yami + Kaiba: AHHH! Set it up! SET IT UP!  
  
Yami: NOOOO! MY LIFE POINTS ARE BLINKING 12:00!  
  
Kaiba: NOOOO! MINE TOO! I DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW TO SET IT!  
  
Yami + Kaiba: *crying* :'(  
  
Tasion: *shifty eyes, slowly walks away*  
  
Random Guy: It's all his fault!  
  
Tasion: Hey, it's Big Foot!  
  
Big Foot: whoa, this isn't about me it's about you!  
  
Tasion: Damn It!  
  
---------- Outside ----------  
  
(RC: Oh no! Trapped in an alley!)  
  
Kaiba: Let's use Yami's head as a battering ram and turn him into Swiss cheese!  
  
Yami's Hair: Shwing! *  
*  
  
Tasion: God if you like me, you'll save me now!  
  
*beep beep beep* Going to transporter in college in 5.4.3.2.1.0  
  
Tasion: *Gets teleported*  
  
Yami: *gets smashed hair first into the wall and the wall breaks down!  
  
Kaiba: Damn, that's strong hair gel.  
  
----------  
  
RC: That's all. Go to the final chapter and see what awaits you! *Takes a match and sets Yami's hair*  
  
Yami: AHHHHHHH! MY GEL IS HIGHLY FLAMMABLE! 


	6. Back Home

**RC:  Well, everyone is back home. Now they have to see the principal. So, read the final chapter!**

All three: O_O what the hell just happened.

Intercom:  Chris umm... Jesse ... something and Tasion, please come to the principal's office.

Tasion: I don't have a last name. ^_^

-----------------------------

At the principal's office

-----------------------------

???: Sit down kids.

All three: *sit in the same chair*

???: Did you know that you have not been at school for about 3 months now?

Chris: ... no.

Jesse: ... no.

Tasion: It was my idea!

Chris: Since the beginning of the story I've turned into the smart one and you've become the stupid one?

Tasion: no.

Chris: OK... GASP! Plastic bag! *Chases the plastic bag*

???: I think I'll have to call your parents.

Jesse: Jokes on you, teachers aren't aloud to carry money and there are only payphones here. ^_^ Try to get out of this one!

???: Well then, I'll just have to ... DIAL DOWN THE CENTER WITH C-A-L-L-A-T-T!

Chris: O_O AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Jesse: what's the matter!

Chris: It's CARROTTOP!

Tasion: So?

Chris: It was when I was 5...

---------

A circus

---------

Red- headed clown: Damn, I'm outta pennies. I'm gonna have to call C-A-L-L-A-T-T.

Chris: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

----------------------

Carrottop's Office

----------------------

Jesse: ...-_-'

Carrottop: HAHAHA! NOW THE WORLD IS MINE!

Tasion: beep C! beep A! beep L! beep L!

Carrottop: NO!

Tasion: beep A! beep T! beep T!

Carrottop: NO! You listened to me!  AHHHHH! I'm melting! *Turns into a puddle of goo and all that's left is his hair*

Jesse: Wow. YOU saved the world.

Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep

!!!

Announcer: You've been a part of a new retard reality show called: Gays that aren't gay!

Chris: ^_^ YAY! ... o_o? Wait!

Jesse: So this was a show he whole tome.

Announcer: NO! We just stuck a camera in each of you and let you go amuck. Just like the Blair Witch Knock off...

----------

RC: Well, there's still the aftermath chapter to do so the story is over but continue reading.

Chris: BEWARE OF THE CAN!

RC: ... MAKE ME!

Rabid Can: Charge *stuck on RC's face*

RC: AHHHHHHHH!

Tasion: HEHEHE!


	7. Aftermath

THE AUTHORS NOTE'S!!!!

RC: This is my first fanfic ever and I'd like to make a note that this has been an RC production!

Now, for the others...

Chris: Hunted down by Elmo head hunters. Saved by Barney head hunters.

Jesse: Trying to get through college with them Chris and Tasion on his back

Tasion: Took that literally and now hit with restraining order. (Jesse ran out of money and now has to drop the restraining order)

RC: Ending the fanfiction………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………NOW!

!!! SORRY FOR THE DELETION OF EVERYTHING!!!

This has been created by RC Inc. ©


End file.
